I'll Stand By You
by anaoliveira81
Summary: Fic mostly centered in the friendship between Tina, Kurt, Mike and Blaine. Pairings: Tina/Mike, Kurt/Blaine
1. Chapter 1

It all started when a few days ago, Mike was having one of the usual late night Skype talks with his still best friend, Blaine Anderson, scheduling where their next Harry Potter marathon would take place. They had made a tradition of watching the saga at least twice a year, all seven movies in a row. Obviously, they would end up falling asleep or throwing pillows at the TV whenever Umbridge appeared but doing that while sharing a gigantic pizza always made them happy and stress-free.

Tina and Kurt used to joke about it all the time but they would take the opportunity to go to the mall or to watch some Broadway show at Kurt's place. Both Blaine and Mike have been chatting about Kurt, ever since Blaine had told the other boy about his proposal idea.

"Marriage? Wow that- Blaine that's a huge step." His words were careful, trying to understand his friend's intentions.

"Yeah…" Blaine looked down at his desk where a frame of him and Kurt rested. It had been taken last year on one of the last Glee Club hangouts before Graduation. God, it seemed like it was taken ages ago. Shaking his head, trying to set his mind on Earth again, he said "I know it seems crazy and I know the fiasco that was Finn and Rachel's attempted wedding but-"he took a deep breath trying to use the right words for it to make sense, "I just love him Mike." he breathed out, a trace of sadness flashing over his eyes. "And this is my ultimate proof that I can't imagine my life without him."

Mike had been listening closely, nodding his head. Yes, he could be another one of those people who would scream at their best friend and give him a whole speech about how wrong and dangerous a young marriage is but instead he really tried to understand Blaine, not jumping to conclusions or judgments.

"Okay…" Mike started, his voice filled with compassion. "Are you guys dating again?" he wondered. This was such a bold move and Blaine would've told him if they had gotten back together,right?

"N-No, but... I was hoping that if Kurt needs a reassurance that I won't hurt him again, this is the biggest one I could get. I am choosing to share a life with him. It doesn't mean that we've to get married tomorrow, it's really just the gesture." A small grin took over Blaine's face just by thinking about what the future held for the two of them. "That must sound insane, huh?"

"No, not at all actually." This answer earned a surprised gasp from the other side of the screen. "It makes sense and although I'm not sure that's the _right_ thing to do, you're making a move to get him back."

"Yeah" Blaine nodded in response. "Thanks man, I really appreciate your support on this." A huge grin took over his face. He had someone on his side, maybe that idea wasn't so crazy after all.

They both had fallen in a comfortable silence until all of the sudden, Blaine blurted out "You should come to Prom."

"Wha-"Mike lifted his head to look straight to the camera, a confused look taking over.

"No, I'm serious. It would be a great way to-"Blaine starts, trying to choose his words carefully.

"To _what_?!" he replied, honestly not understand why would he possibly go to a high school Prom when he was no longer a student there. Well, besides…

"Tina, of course!" The smaller boy replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world. He should've guessed that Blaine was not only asking this to see him. He was really glad he had his wingman to help him try to work things out with Tina and he always liked how supportive he was of their relationship. Just like they used to be with his and Kurt's.

Not even a minute of silence had settled between them before Blaine spoke again.

"Mike…she misses you and I know you do too, so just consider it, it'd be good for the both of you." he assured his friend, giving him a comforting smile.

"She does?" Mike asked, uncertain clear in his voice. Without letting Blaine answer, he continued. "Well it doesn't matter anyway, she made it pretty clear she was liking who she was and I don't think she needs me in her life, right now." he cleared, playing with a pen on his desk, avoiding Blaine's look.

Blaine was quiet, again trying to make his friend understand what he meant, without messing it all up. "Tina just needed some time to find herself, you know? She needed to find the confidence to step up and to let no one cross her way. I guess she got a little carried away" he chuckled as Mike grinned along. "But the point is, I think you should give it a try. And Prom would be the perfect opportunity to do that." He ends with a hopeful smile, secretly crossing his fingers in the back of his chair.

"Maybe you're right…" he offers him a small smile. "I'll try to make it."

Mike doesn't even have time to finish his sentence before Blaine is doing a little celebratory dance, spinning around on his desk chair.

"I think you might be a little too excited for this, Anderson." He laughed, amused by his best friend's reaction. "I'm really glad she has you to talk to and support her, though."

"I'm really glad I've her as a friend, as well." He confessed, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi everyone! For this chapter I'm changing some of what happened/will happen on the show. Klaine is not engaged /yet/ and Tina is not nominated as Prom Queen! Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy. Warning for light angst.

The colored lights were almost blinding contrasting with the dark blue sky outside. Mike couldn't see anything two feet ahead of him. Once his eyes adjusted to it, though it was like he was dreaming, it looked absolutely perfect. Of course, nothing as cool as last year's because honestly what on earth could beat a Dinosaurs themed Prom?

This time it had soft blue and silver colors all over the ceiling and on the chairs. The stage looked amazing and all tables had a little center piece with some white flowers on it. While he was still star struck by the vision, he felt a slight touch on his shoulder. Turning around Mike was immediately engulfed with a brotherly hug from Sam.

"Dude! What are you doing here?" the boy wondered with a huge grin lighting up his face.

"Blaine didn't tell you?" Mike wondered.

Before Sam could answer, Blaine arrived from the other side of the gym, followed by Kurt who had a cup of the famous Sue Sylvester punch dangling between his hands. "You made it!" Blaine squealed loudly and Mike could swear he had the exact same look as that time the Glee Club had gotten him the first season of Arrow in DVD, for his birthday.

Briefly sending a look towards Kurt's direction, who had stayed behind catching up with some senior, Mike replied with a silly grin. "/You/ made it."

Blaine winked knowingly at him before turning over to his boyfriend – whom he continued to refer to as "just a friend"- leaving Mike to chat and share news with his old friends. After a while, he excused himself to go drink something and that was when he saw her.

In that moment he felt like everything had stopped, there was no music, no freshman's laughing, no Principal Figgins yelling at some students fighting, there absolutely nothing except Tina. She was wearing a grey dress and the bottom was in this huge fluffy feathered material, while the top was a mesmerizing, shiny fit corset. Her hair was cascading past her shoulders styled with the most flawless waves. She looked gorgeous, breathtakingly gorgeous and it took him a while to remind himself how to breathe again.

She seemed to have noticed his stare – like anyone could miss it - and she just grinned at him, her cheeks turning into the slightest shade of pink. "Hi!" she greeted. "Wha-what brings you here?" she wondered curious, a smile never leaving her face.

"You look amazing." Mike blurt out before he could stop himself. Tina murmured a thank you, her eyes twinkling. "I just thought we could…" placing his hands on his pockets, he decided to go on a different direction than what he had originally planned, "maybe dance?" He asked carefully. "Unless you're with someone, in that case it'd be fine… It's just that I'm here a-and,-" _Oh great_, Mike thought sarcastically. Now he was stuttering like a 7th grader who just had his first crush.

"No, no," she laughed slightly at his nervous stutter, "of course I'll dance with you." Tina happily replied but Mike coul still sense some tension that he was definitely not used to. With a huge but still careful grin, Mike hold out his hand and when she took it, it was like a déjà-vu to all the times they had swayed in his room, because that was just what they used to do.

The two of them went to the middle of the gym where they could also watch a giggling Kurt dancing particularly close to Blaine who was oblivious to whatever that was happening around him.

"I'm glad those two finally worked things out. Though, I don't know who they want to fool by saying they're friends." Tina commented, noticing the direction of Mike's gaze.

He just shook his head, a silent agreement.

"Uh..Mike?" Tina nudged Mike slightly so he'd look at her.

"Hmm?"

"I just-We-I think-" Just when she was about to curse herself for letting the stutter win, a noisy sound came from the microphone on stage. When they turned, they saw Principal Figgins adjusting the microphone and coughing loudly before announcing the nominees from Prom King and Queen. Mike didn't recognize any of those people except for Rick the Stick who surprisingly was still in high school; actually he must have been in high school more years than some of the actual teachers.

"And this year's Prom King iiiis…" there was the usual drum roll before the Principal's face turned into a frown and was that a suppressed laugh?! "Well, Mckinley High School Students, another year in a row we've a winner that is /not/ a nominee." Although some of the sophomores and juniors gasped, almost everyone just rolled their eyes. It wasn't that much of a surprise when it happened every year. "Stonner Brett" Figgins announced, gaining a bunch of different reactions. Some people were crying from laughter, some people were whistling and others were just too shocked to do anything at all. "Did you know he raps?" he overheard Tina saying, although she didn't look at him, obviously too busy trying to contain her laughter.

While everyone was still trying to catch their breath and Brett was happily playing with his crown, oblivious to everyone's mocking, it was time to announce this year's Prom Queen. It was the most awaited "award" and everyone was bouncing in their shoes from anticipation. "And McKinley High's 2013 Prom Queen is..."

"Tina Cohen-Chang!"

And after that it all just happens in a flash. Tina can't move at first, she looks paralyzed in her spot like her heels were glued to the ground stopping her from doing the slightest move. The next minute, Blaine is rushing to her side, beaming with excitement and he has to practically drag her to the stage. Although her previous mood had been shock, now that the crown was on top of her head, she wore the most beautiful smile. She looked so happy and moved, it was pretty much impossible not to smile._ Finally everything had paid of for her_, Mike thought.

That was until the worst possible scenario happened. Suddenly, her dress, neck and even the bottom of her hair were stained red. Everyone gasped and Mike's gaze went from her hair to the floor to find what the hell had made that kind of damage. He expected to find a bucket of red paint or some kind of slushie, but when he looked closely, Kurt's voice was already vocalizing what he had just seen, "That's pig's blood." Kurt gasped, shutting his mouth with his hand, like he didn't want to admit what his eyes saw, a way to make it all a lie. This couldn't be happening. Blaine had a mirrored expression, just as all the New Directions.

Tina stood there. Besides a surprised shriek, she didn't react. Instead she just looked at her stained dress and then to everyone in the crowd, her brain not quite processing the moment. Mike's heart was pounding rhythmically in his chest when he started to realize what was /really /happening. The same realization seemed to hit Tina because her previous shocked expression had turned into a frown, her breath getting stuck in her throat as a tiny sob escaped her throat.

Mike felt like his heart had been shattered into a million pieces so he can't even imagine how Tina is feeling. When she rushed down the stage and started blindly running through the crowd, Mike didn't hesitate to follow her, as fast as he could. There was no consolation anyone could give to something like this but he certainly wasn't going to let her alone without doing anything.

"Tee…" Mike sighed when he was confronted with the image of the tiny girl sat on the floor against the metal lockers, her head between her knees, shoulders rising up and down like she couldn't catch a single breath. The sound of her sobs had increased in volume and intensity. Ever since Mike had known her, he never saw her in such miserable state and the sight was just ripping his heart out.

"M-Mike?!" Her tone was surprised, as if she hadn't heard his footsteps coming in her direction.

"Tina I'm so sorry." The words came out of Mike's mouth involuntarily. He knew this wasn't his fault but he felt like he had to say something, something to make this slightly less painful.

"This isn't-"Tina glanced at Mike, unable to continue her sentence and the sight of her face was heartbreaking. Her eyes were red and swollen, black mascara stains merged with fresh tears rolled down her face. Her voice was small and he could see she was trying her hardest not to fall apart. She wanted to show him that she was strong and maybe to also prove that this "new Tina" could take anything.

After a short while though, the sobs had returned and Tina had her head between her knees again. "Hey" Mike nudged, his voice soft, taking her left hand from around her knees, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. "It's going to be okay." He assured comfortingly. When Tina looked up, Mike had already his other arm on her shoulder and all of the sudden she is launching herself onto him, her arms instantly going around his neck, holding tight, while Mike's hands rub circular patterns on her back.

"Tina?" A quiet, concerned voice that didn't belong to Mike asked. It was Kurt's. He moved so he was standing right next to her now, his back slightly lowered. Blaine was right behind him, looking smaller than usual, a similar worried look crossing his features. Tina slowly moved her face from her previous spot in Mike's shoulder, noticing how pale Kurt's face was. "I-I'm okay" She managed, although they all knew it was a comforting lie.

"I know what you're feeling right now." Kurt told her softly, resting besides her on the cold linoleum floor. He could see the puffy red-eyed eyes, the broken expression even if Tina was trying to hide it. He could feel what he had felt not 2 years ago, all over again. The humiliation? The betrayal? The self-despair? It was probably the worst moment of his entire life, he couldn't picture what it could've been if Blaine hadn't been there. Blaine, the person that had always been there for him, supporting and loving him unconditionally. The person who didn't mind to face his own fears from a previous high school dance, if that meant that it would bring a smile to his boyfriend's face.

Kurt was going to help Tina make it through this. She was definitely not going to face this alone.


End file.
